Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices are used to display image signals. The display devices may include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel device (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), and organic light emitting device (OLED), an electrophoretic display device (EPD), and the like.
Recently, studies regarding flexible display devices that can maintain display performance even when being bent like paper and which use a flexible material such as plastic, have been actively conducted. A flexible substrate having improved flexibility is used in the flexible display devices, and plastic, resin material, or the like may be used as the material of the flexible substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.